1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and in particular to a camera with a built-in handgrip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to design a camera, such as a 35 mm type, wherein a cartridge load door is closed to cover an entrance to a cartridge receiving chamber and is opened to uncover the entrance to that chamber, a battery load door is closed to cover an entrance to a battery receiving chamber and is opened to uncover the entrance to that chamber, and a handgrip is provided to hold the camera steady during picture-taking. Compactness and simplicity of design have continued to require improvement.